Solitude
by xxx.da61
Summary: “Choi Ni Ra.” lelaki itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku setelah membaca badge nama perempuan di hadapannya dengan gaya tengilnya. “Kau itu seperti pelangi, indah namun hanya sesaat. Dan aku adalah Angkasamu, selalu menunggumu walau aku tahu kau akan pergi. Tidak apa, setidaknya kau memperindah diriku walau sekejap.” Cowok itu tersenyum sehingga menampilkan lesung pipinya, lalu


"Bunda, aku di sekolah banyak temen loh."

"Ohya?"

"Mereka semua baik-baik loh, Bunda."

Anak kecil dipangkuan bundanya itu bercerita dengan sangat ceria. Menceritakan hari-hari memasuki sekolah yang baru dia masukki. Tangannya sibuk memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Aku duduknya bareng Ha Liza. Dia baik. Kata Liza, aku sama dia ini sahabatan. Emang sahabat itu apa Bun?"

"Sahabat itu orang yang selalu ada sama kamu dalam suka maupun duka. Mereka akan menjadi tempat kamu mencurahkan seluruh isi hati kamu. Sahabat itu bakalan jadi orang kedua yang kamu percayai, kamu sayangi setelah keluarga. Nira paham gak?"

Walaupun bingung Nira tetap mengangguk. Intinya kini Nira memiliki seorang sahabat yang bahkan dia masih bingung apa hubungan itu dan sekuat apa hubungan itu.

Bunda mencium kedua pipi Nira lalu menuruni Nira dari pangkuannya, "Bunda mau ke dapur dulu ya. Nira ke kamar aja. Oke."

Melihat acungan jempol Bunda, Nira segera mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyatukan jempolnya dengan punya Bunda, "Oke, Bunda."

Bunda tersenyum lalu menepuk puncak kepala Nira setelah itu meniggalkan Nira.

Nira sendiri terlalu senang dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Nira memiliki sahabat dan itu sangat indah bukan.

Nira baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum suara mobil terdengar dari luar. Nira kecil mengembangkan senyum nya lalu berlari ke pintu utama dengan dalam hati memikirkan satu nama, "Itu pasti Papa."

Nira membuka pintu rumah dan berlari ke arah gerbang, sebuah mobil sedan silver berhenti di rumah didepannya. "Nira fikir Papa."

Nira tersenyum kecil. Walau sudah tiga tahun Papa tak pernah terlihat tapi Nira tak pernah pupus untuk berharap kalau suatu hari nanti Papa akan pulang. Papa akan merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Nira dan Nira akan memeluk Papa

"HAI,"

Nira mengerjapkan matanya mendengar lengkingan suara milik anak laki-laki. Nira memiringkan kepalanya melihat seorang anak sebayanya melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan beberapa gigi yang masih ompong milik anak itu.

Anak itu masih melambaikan tangannya, "Hai Nira, Aku Channie."

Nira memperhatikan anak yang bernama Channie itu lalu tangannya, lalu Nira menampilkan senyumnya dan ikut melambaikan tangannya, "Hai Channie. Aku Nira."

Angkasa menuruni tangannya dan menatap Nira dari depan gerbang rumahnya, "Aku tau kamu Choi Nira."

"Huh?"

"Iya Nira. Aku pergi dulu ya. Papa aku udah jemput."

"Dadah, Nira."

 _Channie_

 **-oOo-**

 ** _Nama : Choi Ni Ra_**

 ** _Kelas : XII_**

Nira menyimpan kembali kertas ditangannya. Kertas yang berisi tentang informasi beasiswa di sekolahnya. Nira adalah pejuang beasiswa di sekolah. Karena biaya sekolah sangat mahal dan beasiswa meringankan bebannya.

Nira menendang-nendang batu setiap kali dia mengambil langkah. Nira mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke sekolahnya. Hari ini sudah seminggu sejak kenaikan kelas. Dan ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di bangku sekolah.

Nira terbiasa sendiri. Berangkat sekolah sendiri dan menjalani hidup juga sendiri. Sejak bunda meninggal, Nira jadi anak yang pendiam dan suka menyendiri, dia juga sulit bergaul karena sifat dinginnya itu.

Nira memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya dan lagi-lagi sendiri tanpa teman sebangku.

Nira mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencolokkan aerphone miliknya. Mendengarkan lagu-lagu akustik kesukaannya yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Nira mengingat Papa.

"Eh ketua kelas lo cek kelengkapan kelas noh. Itu kan tugas lo."

"Hari ini kita mau pembagian fasilitas kelas."

Nira menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa gue?"

"Kan lo ketua kelas kaku."

"Gue menjabat sewaktu kelas sebelas. Tahun ini gue bebas dari jabatan."

Cewek lawan bicara Nira yang bernama Lee Jihan itu menggeram saat melihat Nira yang malah kembali memasang earphonenya, "Sumpah, ngeselin nih si kaku."

Nira masih bisa mendengar namun dia hiraukan. Nira tak peduli dengan apapun keadaan sekitar. Karena mau gimana keadaan sekitarnya, Nira tetap harus berjuang hidup sendiri, kan?

Jadi untuk apa peduli? Mereka semua tidak ada yang berpengaruh di kehidupan Nira.

"Oy, lo bener-bener deh. Lo itu--"

"Kalo lo mau, lo yang kerjain."

Jihan terdiam seketika, Nira sangat terbiasa dengan nada tajamnya saat berbicara. "Ihh!"

Nira mengedikkan bahunya melihat Jihan yang pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Dasar cewe.

Nira menatap menatap walpaper ponselnya sebentar sebelum mengantongi ponselnya dan mulai menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dan dia mulai terlelap.

Choi Ni Ra, cewek kaku yang selalu menyendiri.

Begitulah dia dikenal.


End file.
